Heartful Hotel
by nadillaandlaprasthefireandice
Summary: Kayla decided she wants to do this tonight with her boyfriend before they hit the road to Gotham City. Killer Croc x OC. Warning: lemon and smut. Also, first time lemon for this couple! Set in the middle of the fic "Beauty and the Croc".


**Well, this is it! I finally did it! I finally decided to write a oneshot pure lemon smut on my two favourite couples on Fanfiction! Yes, I know it's impossible with a monstrous height like Killer Croc's compared to my Oc, Kayla Harper. Yes, this is during Beauty and the Croc after the latest chapter I have posted. Hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

Kayla Harper hoped tonight is worth the night before she and her boyfriend decided to travel to Gotham City. Reason was because there was a piece of her boyfriend missing and that is to know who was his father. She felt sorry for him and a hug is not enough to fix the damage that has been done. Her boyfriend, was what most people would call a monster.

Waylon Jones, the human with a skin condition who was dubbed as Killer Croc.

They decided to stay for a night at a hotel before they hit the road to Gotham. The ride was nice but she keeps apologising to Waylon for suffering in the back seat. She knows her boyfriend is tall but after ten years of not seeing him, he must have had a growth spurt that made his size monstrous.

She wondered if his….No! Can it?

They are staying for the night because Kayla was tired of driving on the lonely road in the middle of the night and the both of them knew if they carried on, Kayla might have killed the both of them due to her lack of sleep. Work was not a problem or her life but this mission was something new, something wild and adventurous she would never thought she would partake in it.

She has to thank her boyfriend for this.

Her said boyfriend was in the bathroom, taking a long shower. Kayla sighed, wondering if this is his form of luxury that was robbed from him during his boyhood and life in prison. If only she were quicker and not stunned from the incident like a bimbo. If she had taken action, he wouldn't have to endure another life like a caged animal.

"I won't think about that," she dismissed the thought. Tonight was the night the both of them can spend some quality time together that they so enjoyed ten years ago when they were teens, soon to be adults. With her boyfriend's size and metamorphosis of a body change, Kayla loved to be embraced by him and be in his strong, arms.

She blushed at the thought.

She changed to her pink nightgown with nothing but her white panties. Apparently, it was her only nightdress that seemed transparent enough. This was the first time she wanted him to feel her and she wanted to feel him. More than the hugs they exchanged or the quick kisses when no one was looking. Hearing the shower turned off, Kayla quickly rushed to the bed, letting the duvet cover her frame.

She has never felt so nervous yet excited to do this.

Kayla wished she would bury her body further inside, for when the crocodile man came out, he wore nothing but a towel around his torso. His muscles were bulged, not from those steroids people who worked out at the gym used but those big bicep kinds from physical labour and she guessed for someone his size, he would have to work on something quadruple of an average man. The water dripped down his scaley body, almost like it was begging her to caress it.

Waylon Jones on the other hand, saw his girlfriend under the covers. She almost covered her entire body except for her face which was averted away from him. He sensed she's shy about something but what? She looks cute being all shy but he wanted to look into her eyes again. They soothed him whenever they gazed into each other, his bestial ones to her purple hues.

He has never met someone who's eyes matched their soul. Especially a kindred, kind soul like Kayla Harper.

"Are you okay?" he inquired, his husky voice sent shivers down Kayla's spine. What's weird was this sense of desire she has felt for him ever since they were reunited in the worst places of all time. She knocked her knees together, trying to close the space in-between where she felt a rush of something below her waist.

It was beginning to be like one of her erotic novels that 'helped' through some hard times before she was reunited with him. Now, she wondered if all of the things she had read would apply to this moment. Can the fiction be reality? Could this reality imitate the fictional desire she had yearned?

"I'm fine," she now turned her head slowly to look at him. Slowly, she pushed the covers off to revealed her nightgown to him. Waylon stopped talking and eyed her body through the transparent material. He saw the firmness of her breasts and the twin nipples poking the soft cotton of the top. His eyes never left her until he looked down at the white panties that hid the part he had never thought he would witness it tonight. With her brunette hair splayed on the pillow with her body in that position, she looked like an angel in his eyes.

His saviour and lover.

God, she had grew up to be more beautiful in his eyes.

"Waylon?" Kayla's purple eyes were full of concern now. She got off from the bed and approached him. Waylon felt a throb where the towel was wrapped. Damn, could this be what he think it is? It's bad enough when Kayla reached up to touch his cheek with concern, her breasts looked like they are about to come out of her top.

"Kayla," he finally found his voice. He sounded stupid but Kayla simply gave his chin a small kiss. Her kisses were almost feather-like, he wondered how it made him tingly despite having hard scales for skin.

The brunette hair woman said nothing but instead leaned up on her tip toes to kiss him this time where his mouth is. He blinked but kissed her back, hoisting her body up to his level with just an arm as their kiss became more passionate.

Kayla was almost certain her romantic fantasies are coming true.

A soft moan escaped her lips as their tongues duel each other with force but not too hard for Kayla allowed him to strip her from her top, leaving her in her white panties. She covered her breasts, a bit embarrassed but the crocodile man stopped her and gave her exposed neck a small lick.

"Don't," he told her. "Kayla, you're beautiful."

Kayla was blushing hard and slowly puts her hand down. Her eyes trailed down to his abdomen until it reached the bulge poking from the towel. Her heart was hammering with anticipation and her breathing hitched as a scaley finger gently traced around the pink peak of her nipple. She shuddered but it felt good. She gently grabbed his head and made it leaned close to her chest to suckle on her breasts.

"It's okay, Waylon," Kayla soothed him, kissing his head. "Suck me here…"

"I would never hurt you," he whispered, fondling her breasts. He kissed her lips once again. "I love you, Kayla."

"I love you too, Waylon," Kayla returned the kiss.

Waylon never knew he would be doing this. He doesn't want to hurt her. She trusted him. Keeps kissing his head to encourage him. He took both breasts into his mouth and sucked them, earning a moan from his lover. He was never breastfed as a baby so Kayla's breasts were kinda new for him to caress as he took his time.

He was starting to like this.

Kayla loved how his sharp teeth adds pressure to both of her mounds, his tongue swirling around her stiff peaks before he resumed suckling her. Kayla thought he looked adorable and felt sad that this was the closest thing he has ever experienced of coming into contact with a woman. His mother died bringing him into the world and she knew how horrible his aunt was just by they way he mentions about her or even if she caught some old scars caused by that witch.

Involuntarily, her free hand that wasn't holding his head decided to go South and rubbed the large bulge that has been straining itself inside the towel. She undid the towel to let it fall on the ground as she gasped, which made her boyfriend stopped his actions to look down, a bit embarrassed.

"Kayla…"

"It's okay, Waylon," she reassured him and pulled down her own panties to make it even for the both of them. Now, the crocodile man eyed her wet core. He has never seen her fully naked before. Sure, he had imagined her while going through some frustrations in prison but seeing her here in her birthday suit made him appreciate her even more.

She was willing to lie and give up her body to a monster like him? It was so surreal for him!

Kayla then did the unthinkable: She kneeled down to take a good look at his gargantuan length. She traced it gently with a finger and was nervous at the sheer size, thinking how it might fit her. Waylon was disturbed at the thought of impaling her and instantly killing her by accident during their copulation.

He lets out a deep rumble within his chest, liking how her small hands were feeling him up and down. Kayla licked her lips before kissing the tip of his cock. Seeing a bit of white essence coming out, she licked it clean before trailing her tongue down his length at a slow, languid pace. Her boyfriend growls in pleasure, trying to steady himself from where he is standing.

Kayla only learnt how to perform this act through her romance novel. He tasted odd but nonetheless, it was him. Kayla began to suck the tip before taking his length as far as her mouth could take. She bobbed her head back and forth, breathing through her nose as she felt lust and love for him. All that experience from her romance novels has paid off from what she is doing to him. She decided to be more bold by applying her teeth to apply pain to the pleasure.

"Kayla," he breathed. "If you keep doing that…I'm gonna…"

Waylon could not hold himself much longer as he sprayed his essence inside her, to which Kayla swallowed most of it. Kayla blushed at how bold she was for doing this and feared her boyfriend judging her but he gave her a smile and played with her long hair.

"Kayla," her boyfriend finally found the strength to speak. "Do you…want this?"

Kayla stood up, could only reach his torso to bury her face into. She has never been so bold around anyone, let alone her lover. But she looked up and nodded shyly. He smiled. Waylon was happy that she wanted him yet was concern of hurting her. He carried her back to the bed and laid her down. He caressed a smooth leg before gently parting her thighs.

"If I am hurting you," he rumbled. "Just let me know. I don't want to hurt you or let you have scars."

Kayla sat up a bit to kiss his cheek. "I'll be fine, Waylon. I trust you. Please, I need you…"

He nodded, aligning himself to her small entrance and gently entered her. He felt bad when he heard her whimper since it was her first time as it was his. He kissed her neck and licked her tears to comfort her as he decided to go at a slow pace. But her moans, almost like music to his ears encouraged him to move at a quicker pace.

Kayla felt him inside her. It was huge but she can handle it. It was him, her lover and she calls out his name to encourage him. They both kissed each other hotly as the pace becomes faster, her legs wrapped around his large torso.

Their lovemaking session almost took them the whole night. Mainly because they tried different positions like when Kayla rode on top of him or was even mounted from behind like a pair of wild horses ready to make. Both of them enjoyed it and felt like they were already close to their climax.

When they came, both lovers collapsed on the bed, Kayla laying her head on his chest while Waylon wrapped his beefy arms around her. He couldn't believed it.

"H-how," he panted. "Did you learn how to do that? Lemme guess: love stories."

"Yeah," Kayla giggled and kissed his cheek, which he purred softly.

It was the only time they could ever spend some time together. They have a mission and that was to go to Gotham City to tie some loose ends. Well, her boyfriend's loose ends for he needs to clear some things about his past.

She hoped one day, both of them could buy a house and spend more time with each other. Maybe have an addition to their little life.

* * *

 **You know, I have doubts about posting this story. Mainly it's because I can't imagine his size fitting her small frame. Then again I might be bias since in the Transformers fandom, they have women screwing robots 60 feet tall. But tell me what do you think since this is going to be my first lemon with my favourite Fanfiction couple on this site.**

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Also, I am going to be a bit busy, mainly university and learning my way through adulthood. So just be patient and keep a look out for more stories.**


End file.
